Rainbows and Daggers
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: This is not your typical girl meets boy,boy meets girl.Boy falls in love with girl story.Please read and review.Dedicated to Madmiko.Rated T for mild violence.And there will be some confusion-SITE CUT SOME WORDS...SORRY.
1. Jilted again

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its'characters or any of the Inu Yasha belong to their prospective creators.

I just own the plot.

This is dedicated to madmiko.

Pairing:Hiei and Kagome

Rated:T for some mild violence

Titled:Rainbows and Daggers

Enjoy!

Kagome Higuraeshi just graduated from 's young,ambitious and currently adventures with InuYasha were a thing in the past.

no pun intended.

Her life was now in more adventures for settled down for a normal life,or so she thought...

"Kagome!I'm so proud of you!"said ."Your grandfather and father would be 's grandfather passed away last spring.

"I know,,I'm off to celebrate with Hojo!"

A few months later...

Hojo popped the question,Kagome said yes to the was perfect for the young Kagome.

Until...

Kagome came home from a long day at her employment,entering their apartment.

"Hojo,I'm home."

"Kagome...I wasn't expecting you here...so soon."

"What's going on,Hojo?"

"Nothing..."

"Is there someone else?"

Kagome lost InuYasha to Kikyo,but she'll damned if she lost Hojo too.

"Hojo,who's at the door?"asked a mysterious blonde.

"Get out,and take her with you!I never want to see you again!"

"Come on,babe."

"Good riddance!"yelled the jilted went to bed,single again.

Several weeks go by,and Kagome had no intention to start a new relationship,her heart still mending.

Hiei was being chased by several powerful youkai for stealing their was back to his old tricks.

"Hn,like they ever catch me."

He raced to the living realm,outrunning his needed a new place to would need to lay low.

But where and with who?

Certainly not Kurama or Yusuke.

He saw her.

"Perfect."

Hiei smirked,following the young modern day priestess.

Kagome entered her apartment,thumbing through the mail,before turning on her computer.A dark shadow zipped on the lit screen.

"Hello?Is there somebody there?"

Silence.

"Get a grip,Kagome."

"Hn, place now belongs to me."Kagome came face to face with her intruder.

"Hn."

Kagome's face was blank."Where did you come from?You're after the scared jewel,are you?"

"Scared jewel?"

"Kikyo has it,go bother her.I'm thorough with that mutt,InuYasha."

"Hn,Onna,you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

" do you think?"

Kagome fought back,knowing she was no match against whoever he was."If you don't leave,I'll call the cops!"

"Hn."Hiei sliced her phone in knew enough of the ningen technology by spending time with Kurama.

"You jerk!You destroyed my phone!"Hiei saw she was not going to willingly she was getting on his used the sheath of his sword,knocking the air out of her behind a ransom note for Koenma to find.

The next day...

Yusuke's communicator buzzed him awake.

"Yusuke!Something terrible happened!"wailed the toddler prince.

"Let me guess,you missed Spongebob."

"My cousin Kagome's been kidnapped!You must find her,Yusuke!"

"Who and what is Kagome?"

"She's the priestess guarding the scared jewel! I'll already spoke to Kurama.I want the two of you in my office ASAP."


	2. Back to the past

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu belong to their prospective creators.(A/N:There will be some words cut off,'s beyond my control.)Please read and review anyway.

Yusuke stood at Koemna's prince of the underworld was in his teenage was quite angry to say the clock was the only thing making Yusuke spoke."Why would Hiei kidnap your cousin?"Koenma sighed,not answering.

"Could it be possible that she's the one guarding the scared jewel?"asked Kurama entering.

"He must have heard about the shikon no tama.""The what?"asked the brown eyed male.

"Kagome was or is the protector of the shikon no tama.A rare gem that gives unlimited strength to anyone who possesses it including full bloodied youkai,hanyous or half breeds,including must bring her back as soon as possible.I'll deal with Hiei's punishment once he's in custody."

"What does she look like?"asked both spirit detectives.

"Here's a recent picture of in mind,she's a powerful miko who's traveled throught time and is familiar with once dated one."

Yusuke was baffled."You mean a hot girl like her dated-Don't tell Keiko I said that."

Kurama smirked."Don't worry, you buy me that new blackberry cell phone,my lips and Yoko's are sealed."

"That's blackmail,fox boy."grumbled males left after Koenma dismissed them.

"Wh-where am I?...I'm home..."Kagome felt relieved,the nightmare was just a dream.

" time you woke up."Kagome's eyes shot open."Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is the least of your is the jewel?Where is the rest of it?"Hiei held up a small bottle of Kagome's jewel regretted keeping them,especially right intruder smirked,"Koenma will pay anything for your safe return."

"How do you know Koenma?"

"That's not important, 're the one guarding the jewel,you're coming with me to gather the rest of it."

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter."Hiei flung her over his shoulder,carrying her off."Onna,either cooperate or watch your family suffer."

"Okay.I'll help you. But first, tell me your name is Kagome."

"Hiei."

"Well,Hiei,mind taking me to my family's shrine?"Kagome thought of a plan to lose hoped she could at least warn her remaining reading her thoughts,added."If you think of escaping me, attempts are in vain."Kagome's hopes were dashed."You can read minds?"

"Hn."

Kagome sighed,telling Hiei where the shrine was."This is it?The bone eater's well?"

" is,Hiei."The male koormie pushed her in,she grabbed him in the process,taking him with her.

Shippo was walking away from the old really missed it hadn't been for InuYasha,Kagome would still be Kagome wasn't coming back.

"Ow,that hurt."muttered the twenty old year old."I'm back in fuedal Japan."

"K-Kagome...?"asked a child like voice.

"Shippo!It's you!"

Old friends are reunited,as well as the two former 's prescence surprises a certain hanyou,stay tuned.

As always,read and review.


	3. Old dogs never learn

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu belong to their prospective creators.(A/N:There will be some words cut off,'s beyond my control.)Please read and review anyway.

"Kagome,you're back for good?"asked the now teenage Shippo."...Uh,Kagome who is he?He's a there,what's your name?"

"'re weak compared to Kurama."

"What did you say?...Kurama?As in Yoko Kurama?"Shippo runs away,hiding behind Kagome like a child would scared of lightning."Kagome,he knows Yoko Kurama-the legendary spirit fox."

"Who is this Yoko Kurama?I never heard of he really that famous?"Both youkai sweat dropped,thinking 'She's doesn't have a clue...what a idiot'.

"He's the legendary thief,Yoko women could resist had a reputation with the ladies,as well as being a master thief."Shippo stated.

"Sounds like he would be a formidable ,Kagome." greeted Miroku."Who's your friend?"asked the former demon slayer.

"This is...you never met Hiei before have you,Sango?"

"No...what kind of demon is he?"

"Hn.I'm a fire demon."

Sango's mouth dropped."You're a fire demon?...Kagome,please tell me you're not associated with this one..."

"It's kinda hard to explain..."

"So you are?"questioned Sango,looking worried.

"Feh,I thought I was hearing 's up,Kagome?Long time no see."InuYasha greeted her as if nothing exploded."You have a lot of nerve waltzing in here like nothing happened between us!Shouldn't you be with Kikyo?"

"W-What's with you?"

"SIT!" InuYasha plummets to the shock there.A/N:Sorry,but it had to be done.

"I'm leaving!Come on,Hiei!"

Sango whispered to Miroku."I guess he deserved it after what he done too her all those years ago."

"Hn,onna that was impressive how you controlled that inu."Kagome was still fuming."That InuYasha made me so mad.I never want to see him again!"InuYasha rose to his feet,"That Kagome...I'm going to give her a piece of my mind..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, was with a fire cloth of the fire rat wouldn't do you much good."advised Sango.

"Feh,I could take him."InuYasha ran off for a confrontation with sighed,"Shall we go after him?"

"Yes,knowing InuYasha- he will need the help."

"InuYasha...Where are you going?"asked the late priestess."To find Kagome and her lover,Hiei."Kikyo's eyes narrowed."Didn't she go back to her own world a few years ago?Never to return?"

"...Well,she came back..."

Kikyo smirked,"And this demon lover of hers?"

"She called him said he's a fire demon."

'I shall destroy this meddlesome girl and her lover right in front of InuYasha's own eyes.I will not have her interfering with InuYasha's feelings anymore.I will enjoy taking her life.'

Read and review.


	4. Happiness at last

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu belong to their prospective creators.(A/N:There will be some words cut off,'s beyond my control.)Please read and review anyway.

"Hiei,could we stop and get something to eat?"Kagome asked,slowing down.

"Hn,this is why I don't travel with humans."

A whirlwind came out of nowhere."Thought I smelled you, you miss me?"

"..Koga,aren't you with Ayame?"Kagome flustered,wanting get far away from the lovesick wolf youkai."Hn,so you think you can take her from me,do you wolf?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"'s with me,wolf."Kagome was shell shocked."What am I?A prize?"Pointing at Koga,"Get through your head,Koga.I'm not in love with for you,Hiei-"Hiei was convinced she was no ordinary her off guard,Hiei kissed her.

"What the hell?You can't claim her as your own!"

"Koga."said a voice.

"Damn,it's you,Ayame."The young leader of the wolf tribe took off."Later,Kagome."

"KOGA!Get back here!"The chase was on."You will marry me one day!"

Kikyo stood in the forest,her sacred arrow drawn,ready to finish off Kagome once and for all."Kagome!Die with your lover!"

Kagome had no chance escaping the arrow's path...

Blood trickled down her cheek,Kagome wondered where it was coming from.

" you alright,onna?"

"..Hiei..you saved me..."The male koormie injured,nodded."I couldn't you die...without me..."

Kikyo took the remaining shards that fell from Hiei's grasp."At last I have the remaining jewel shards.A pitiful girl like you shouldn't have can have each other in the afterlife."Kikyo was about to deliever the death blow."Die!"Kagome closed her eyes,clutching onto Hiei.

"Shot gun!"

Kagome saw Kikyo vanish in a flash."NO!This can't be!"Her final words.

"S'up Hiei?"Yusuke grinned."Kurama,he's over here!"

Hiei awoke in a hospital room."Welcome back,Hiei."greeted Kurama."Hn,where is the onna?"

"You mean Kagome?She's talking to Yukina."As if on cue,Yukina entered the room."Brother!Kagome told me what you feeling well?"

"Hn."Yukina smiled,leaving the room as Koenma entered."She asked me to spare you,Hiei."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as you saved her from a certain 's convinced you have a heart of gold.I couldn't persuade you brougt her back unharmed,I'm dropping the charges.I trust you won't repeat this again, time,I may not be so forgiving."

"Hn."

"Will you see her?"asked the kitsune.

"Hn,stop asking me stupid questions,fox.I don't know."

Awhile later...

Kagome sat in front of her computer screen,her window open in case he wanted to stop air became hot,she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Hiei..."

"Hn."

"Would you like a seat?"asked the brunette."I was hoping I would see you today."Hiei sat on her bed,while her fingers were typing had one question to ask her."Why did you ask Koenma to spare me,onna?"

"Because-"A voice interrupted her."You're going to pay for what you did to Kikyo!"

"..How did InuYasha come through?"

" doesn't matter to me..."Both sword swinging youkai were battling it out to see who's worthy of Kagome."Don't even look."said Kurama pulling Kagome out of range."It wil be over in a minute."

"Hiei!"Kagome screamed."Don't die on me!"InuYasha distracted, fell victim to Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame."It's over."said Kurama.

"Is..Hiei..dead?"Kurama cast his head lost body trembling with grief."I...loved...him...and now he's gone...Hiei,come back to me..."

"Hn,if that is what you want, be it."Kagome lunged at him."Hiei!You're alive!I don't care if you killed InuYasha!All I want is you!"Her outburst embarassed him."Onna,you're not so easy to forget..."

"So, Hiei finally bagged one."Yusuke retorted.

A year later...

Kagome was in her wedding dress,Yukina dressed in a pale blue dress as her maid of honor."I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"Yes,my dear brother finally found I did,with Kazuma."

"It's time,?"Kurama asked,fixing the groom's tie."Hn,why would I?"

"I'm talking about tonight."

"Shut up,fox."

After the ceremony,Hiei and Kagome were off to start a new life together in the Makai."I never seen Kagome so happy."said a teenage Koenma."She's been through a lot with 's nice to see she has a happy ending."Yusuke nodded."Hey,Koenma?"

"What is it,Yusuke?"

"Could you help me with my own wedding to Keiko?You see,my mom gambled away the deposit money for the chapel-so,uh.."

"Say no more,Yusuke.I'll pay for it you stop calling me 'toddler' or 'pacifier breath' for the rest of your kiss up to me for the next six months."

"..Fine,to-I mean Koenma."

"Have fun kissing up to Koenma's back side for etenity,Yusuke." joked Kurama.

The end.

Read and review.


	5. Hatori

Disclaimer:I own Hatori.^^

Kagome sat and watched over the now four year old son

she had with Hiei.

"Mama,look at me!"squealed the tyke

hanging from a tree,his feet dangling.

"Hatori,be careful."

"I will,mama."he did a back flip,landing on his feet.

His raven black hair and blood red eyes she adored.

Not too far away,his father watched over them,finally

landing near them.

"Dad!You're home!"chirped the small boy.

"Hn."

Kagome stood up,her arms embracing him.

"Welcome back."

"Yes,welcome back,dad."

Hiei had been away for a few days and was more than anxious to return.

As part of his punishment,since he had a track record of being a thief.


End file.
